


Another Road (I'm Sure We're Lost) PODFIC

by Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 001 is the voice of reason, 003 is not, 005 Loves Cooking, 005 Loves Cupcakes, 005 is Finn Fletcher (OMC), 008 Loves Lego, Alec is secretly a sook, Alec makes a BAMF uncle, All the 00 agents are woefully unprepared, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Bond is a BAMF uncle, Bond is woefully unprepared, Dog Called Steve, Eve Moneypenny Ships James Bond/Q, Everyone ships James Bond/Q, OC - Bond Niece, Podcast, Podcaster has no idea what she's doing, Podfic, Severe social anxiety, Slow Burn, teenage angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship
Summary: Bond is totally unprepared to take care of a teenage girl, let alone a socially awkward one.  Fortunately the rest of MI6 have his back.  More or less.  (Q cardigans, old man slippers, and a hoard of mischievous 00s.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Another Road (I'm Sure We're Lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227235) by [Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship/pseuds/Not_So_Secretly_a_Spaceship). 



> OH GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING BUT THIS IS kinda fun actually.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




End file.
